


scented stationery

by ayykaashi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since he actually came home. Each letter he receives started smelling more and more like him. Karma is getting impatient, he wants Nagisa himself home now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scented stationery

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr. this is my first fic for this fandom so i'm not really sure if i've gotten everyone in character orz;; ((karunagi is becoming my obsession aaaaaahghgh))

The first letter came three days after Nagisa left for a mission. He never really tells Karma where he goes, but Karma is okay with that because he trusts his beloved enough to not forget about him. Souvenirs, food, pictures, calls, texts, letters–Nagisa never fails to make Karma miss him more.

“Karma-kun,” the letter read, “I’ll be home in around a month or two, I’m sorry. This mission will last long than I expected. I may not be able to text you or call you any time soon, so please bear with these letters for now.” At the bottom of the small, crispy white stationery, where the scent of Nagisa’s freshly pressed suit was the strongest, was Nagisa’s signature above the magic words “I love you.”

The bureaucrat sat lazily in his executive chair, a small smile playing on his lips as he took in the scent with a sense of tranquility. Karma spun himself around and turned to look at the window and the scenery beyond. He rested his chin on an open hand, the other holding the letter. The smile stayed.

It’s going to be a long two months, but that’s okay. He’ll survive.

–

The second letter smelled like Nagisa’s sweat after his morning jog. Karma could smell the scent of sunrise and freshly cut grass, along with that scent of sweat on the slightly crumpled white envelope. He opened the envelope and took out a keychain of a ghost pepper (he chuckled), and the letter. 

“Karma-kun, it’s been a week, how are you?” The letter was straightforward, as usual. “It’s been a week and I already miss you. My mission has been going well, and my place here is grand. It’s still not home, though.” Karma smiled. “Hope I can come home soon, I love you.” 

He set the letter down and fingered the keychain between his finger tips. With his free hand, he took a sip from his morning coffee. “Tch.” He clicked his tongue in amusement and slight disappointment. “Give me something more amusing, Nagisa-kun. This keychain won’t do much for me.”  _Come home already_.

–

The third letter was more crumpled than the second. It came with a box of chocolates that were melted already, and a pocket knife that also had a bottle opener, letter opener and a nail file. Karma was pleased with the pocket knife a little too much.

“I really wish you could write back, Karma-kun. I miss you.” Karma flicked open the pocket knife, tracing the words with it. He noted the letter smelled a lot like Nagisa on a normal day–a bit of shampoo, a bit of sweat, but a lot like something he can just describe as home. “I’ve got a month and week left before I see you again. I hope you’re doing okay. I love you.”

Karma raised a brow at the last line. “Please don’t go crazy with the pocket knife.” He scoffs and folds the letter back, a fond smile plastered on his face. He folds back his pocket knife and straightens the envelope. 

–

The fourth letter came in just a few days after the third did. It was very crumpled, and compared to the previous letters, this letter just seemed so disorganized, rushed and untidy. Karma raised a brow.

Nagisa must be getting careless, or has been rushing lately. His letters are rarely this messy. 

Karma opened the envelope and took out the letter. The smell of pure  _Nagisa_ attacked his senses. The smell of a certain blue haired assassin who just woke up from a night of passion flooded his nostrils, complete with the smell of what something Karma can only identify as bedsheets and something else. Something that seemed  _off_.

(If Nagisa was cheating on him–he doubted–then Karma would make sure he learns his place which is beside him–)

“Karma-kun, I think I can finish this mission earlier than I expected.” Karma brightened up. “I hope you’re ready for that. I miss you so much. I love you.”

_Finally_ , Karma thought,  _I miss you so much already_.

He folded back the letter, placed it back into the envelope. He took  notice of the few strands of blue stuck on the lid of the envelope. He paid it no mind and shut off all thoughts at the sight of it.

–

The fifth letter came way too fast for Karma’s liking, and smelling something like dirt made him uncomfortable.  _Nagisa…_

He opened the envelope without hesitation, and his worries were slightly calmed at the normal scent of Nagisa that came from the paper inside. He took out the paper and read it with skepticism. 

“Karma-kun,” the letter read, with a much more messy handwriting compared to the other letters, “I’m coming home soon, in about a week or two. I love you.”

Karma’s intuition flared and he crumpled the piece of paper in his hand. He shot a look at the envelope and noticed more pieces of hair on it, and something dark and dry at the sides of it. 

Quickly, he proceeded to call his former physical education teacher, who was now Nagisa’s boss, to question him about the blunet’s mission and whereabouts.

–

The sixth letter came a week and a half later, staying true to what the letter said. The letter came with a gift box, a tube of mustard and a packet of wasabi, both taped to the top of the box.

Karma narrowed his eyes and crouched down at his doorstep to grab the things and brought them inside. He sat down on a sofa in the living room, his laptop on the table with Karasuma’s face on it as their video call was still ongoing.

The redhead let Karasuma watch and listen to him read the letter that  _smelled too much like Nagisa, too fresh and too much something like only a smell he’s supposed to know–_

“Karma-kun,” he began, “I’ll be home soon. A few minutes from you receiving this letter, I’ll arrive there.”

He set the letter down, and removed the tubes from their places. He had a problem removing one of them, leaving the cap still stuck to the cover of the box. Dull golden eyes widened as he watched red liquid come from the now opened tube. He ignored Karasuma’s words laced with shock as he proceeded to open the box and observe the contents.

Karma hands balled into fists as he looked at what was inside.  **“Karma?”**  He heard Karasuma call out from his speakers.  **“Karma? What is that–”**

The redhead’s lips began to tremble as he kept his head down. “They’ll pay…” He bit out with barely suppressed rage. “They’ll fucking pay.” 

**“Karma, what–”**

Karasuma’s eyes widened as Karma showed him the contents of the box. Nagisa’s head sat inside the box, with his hair cut messily, his eyes deep in their sockets, and maggots coming from his nostrils. His skin was already pale and partially dark from the top, a sign that more than twenty-four hours have passed since the start of his decomposition. On his forehead, where most of the decaying process has begun, was a simple sentence carved deep, with blood dried at the sides and bottom of it.

**_I’m home_.**


End file.
